


Friends of Similar Nature.

by umbreno



Series: MCYT Pokemon Trainer AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Human & Pokemon Friendship, No Romance, One Shot, Original Pokemon Region, Platonic Relationships, Pokedex Entries used as Scary Stories, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Trainers, it doesnt have a name but its not any of the canon regions lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno
Summary: Dream and his two best friends George and Sapnap were traveling together on their pokémon journey when they had stopped to rest in a forest. They shared some scary stories with each other before the other two went to bed.And maybe, just maybe, Dream finds a new friend while he's out in the woods.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Pokemon Trainer AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Friends of Similar Nature.

Dream, George, and Sapnap, were walking through the woods, the three of them traveling the world together with their pokémon partners. “I know this is part of the traveling trainer lifestyle and all, but we’ve been walking for _hours.”_ Sapnap whines. “How far is the nearest town?” He adds with a tired groan.

“I don’t think we’ll be there before sundown.” George notes, examining the map they had on hand. “Can we just camp out here for the night then? I’m so tired.” Sapnap begs. “Fine, fine.” Dream responds. _“But,_ we’re finding a better spot.” He adds with a grin, to Sapnap’s chagrin.

They proceeded to spend the next hour looking for a good spot before deciding on one.

Although, at the very least, it didn’t take them long to get a fire going and tents set up.

Dream’s shiny Espeon was curled up on his lap, and his Dartrix perched on the log beside him. Sapnap’s Torracat had curled up next to the log the man was sitting on, and his Pancham and Nickit sat beside them. All the while George’s Brionne sat beside him, with his Espurr in his lap and his Taillow on his shoulder.

He and his friends hadn’t intended to choose from the same set when they picked out their starter pokémon, but it had worked out that way, and he greatly enjoyed Rowlet- now Dartrix’s company. None of their teams were complete, but the other two each had three pokémon to their name, while Dream still only had the two- his Dartrix and his Espeon. 

It hadn’t been too long into their journey when they found the shiny Eevee, she had seemed relatively timid around Sapnap and George, but she warmed up to Dream instantly, and the two got along well, till eventually she’d evolved when she’d saved Dream’s life when he had gotten separated from Sapnap and George one time.

Dream snapped out of his thoughts, instead turning to look at Sapnap and George. “You know what this situation needs?” Dream begins. “What?” Sapnap and George say almost in unison. “Scary stories.” Dream says with a smirk, that only grows when he sees the nervous expressions of his friends. 

“There’s never gonna be a better time to tell scary stories and you both _know it.”_ Dream states,. “If I can’t sleep tonight I’m going to kill you.” George threatens. “Not if I get to him before you do.” Sapnap adds with a grin. “You two have to actually catch me first.” Dream points out. “I could easily escape both of you.” He adds. 

“So, who wants to go first, then?” Dream asks. “I’ll go!” Sapnap announces. “So, Cacturne, right? The evolved form of Cacnea. They live in deserts, and when it gets dark out, that’s when they become active..” Sapnap begins. 

“They hunt out those who are dehydrated from the heat, and wait until they are no longer capable of movement, then they strike!” He says, raising his arms up in a threatening manner, like he’s about to charge at George, who shrieks in fear. “HA!” Sapnap says, but Dream doesn’t even flinch. 

“You’re not even a little scared?” Sapnap asks, in regards to Dream’s reaction. “I’ve heard worse, plus I’m pretty sure we’d outnumber and outstrength anything that’d try to threaten us.” Dream points out. “Nothing to worry about.” He adds, then turns to George. “What do you think George? Got any scary stories?” Dream asks. 

“..I once heard Phantump are the souls of children who die in the forests.” George says with a small shrug. “He said _scary_ stories not _sad_ stories.” Sapnap huffs. “I’ve never even heard any really scary stories before! I’m trying my best!” George defends. “You just haven’t talked to the right people.” Sapnap laughs. “It’s my turn anyway.” Dream states. “Prepare to be terrified.” 

“So, you all ever hear about Hypno?” He asks. “Yeah, the hypnosis pokémon, right? Drowzee’s evolution.” Sapnap answers. “It has a pendulum-like device it uses to lure opponents to sleep, yeah?” Dream starts. “Well, they say that there was a time a Hypno lured away a group of children..” He explains, going into detail on the most discussed version of the incident.

George’s eyes are wide. “It _kidnapped them?”_ He asks once Dream finishes. “And they were never seen again! And they say that Hypno lurks around the forests, looking for it’s next victims..” Dream adds, wheezing with laughter at George’s terrified face. _“DREAM!”_ George shouts in distress. “Like I said before, we’d be fine, we’d be stronger than it.” Dream points out.

“You know what I changed my mind, I don’t wanna hear scary stories. Atleast Cacturne live in deserts, which are few and far between. If I’m gonna get kidnapped tonight by a Hypno living in these woods, I atleast want to get a decent amount of sleep first.” George states in response. “If I die after, so be it, atleast I’ll die well rested.” He adds without hesitation. 

“..You know Hypno isn’t the only pokémon rumored to kidnap children-” Dream starts. “I am going to BED!” George shouts, reaffirming his previous statement and bringing his pokémon into his tent with him and zipping it shut.

“Wuss.” Dream huffs, turning to Sapnap. “You?” He asks, turning to Sapnap. “..I think I’m gonna go to bed too.” Sapnap states, immediately sliding into his tent with his pokémon in tow. “You’re both cowards!” Dream yells after them. “SCREW YOU DREAM!” Sapnap shouts back, muffled by his tent.

“I’m not even tired, and something tells me you guys don’t wanna hear scary stories either.” Dream says to his pokémon, petting his Espeon’s head with a sigh. “Honestly I don’t even know where those scary stories come from, the poor guys are probably just misunderstood.”

Suddenly though, there was loud noises in the near distance. 

Espeon rose from his lap, giving her trainer a silent look. “We should go check what it is, huh..” Dream states, and he looks to his Dartrix, which flies ahead in the direction of the noise to scout the area while Dream and Espeon followed behind.

They didn’t get too far from camp when Espeon ran ahead suddenly. “Hey, wait-” Dream calls after her, but the elusively colored pokémon is nowhere to be seen. “Where did she even go?” Dream asks to no one in particular.

He hears the bushes rustle next to him and tenses up a bit, he has no one to defend himself. “Who’s there?” He calls, and the bushes rustle some more. “..Are you stuck?” Dream asks, if it was a pokémon that got trapped he’d definitely have to help free them.

So Dream proceeded to do just that. 

His confusion only grew as he felt what seemed to be cloth when he crouched down to help the mystery pokémon, but none the less he managed to free.. whatever it was, and it ran from the bush into the clearing. Dream stared at the creature before him, it looked like a Pikachu- or rather a doll resembling it. 

Some would probably say it seemed poorly made, but if he were to be honest, it looked.. kinda cute. The creature wiggled a bit, reaffirming that it was in fact alive and not just a toy. Dream quickly pulled out the pokédex to see what it was, because he’d never seen any pokémon like it around before.

The pokédex told him that it was a Mimikyu, a creature that wears a cloth resembling Pikachu to hide its true appearance (which was shrouded in mystery- and the same type of urban legends Dream and his friends had been talking about) and that it was simply a lonely creature wanting to make friends, and he couldn’t help but give a small smile at that.

Dream stared at the Mimikyu, giving it a shy wave. “Uh, hello..” He calls out with a small smile. “You and I are kinda similar huh?” He states, and the Mimikyu looks at him curiously. “We hide ourselves from the world with our drawn on disguises- my mask and your Pikachu cloth, but we still want to be friends with people.” He explains, smile growing a bit.

“I think we understand each other quite a bit, what do you think?” Dream asks, and the Mimikyu nods. “I think my friends would like you, too- if you wanted to come with me.” He says. “We heard a loud noise so me and my pokémon were going to investigate it- but I somehow managed to lose both of them.” He explains to the Mimikyu with a small wheezy laugh.

Dream sat with the Mimikyu for what felt like ages, telling the creature all about himself and his friends, when eventually he heard the familiar sounds of Espeon and Dartrix, the two quickly coming to check on him. Although all Dream did was reach under his mask (face still unseen to all the pokémon present) to rub at his eyes tiredly.

He turns back to the Mimikyu. “So what do you think? Wanna come along with me?” He asks with a small tired smile, holding out a pokéball. A small shadowy claw-like hand reached out of the ground and tapped the ball, pulling Mimikyu inside. “I see.” Dream says with a grin. “Welcome aboard then, Mimikyu.” He whispers softly. 

Dartrix and Espeon led him back to the camp where Dream promptly went to bed and finally got some sleep after the long bonding experience he had with the small pokémon resembling the ever popular Pikachu.

And if Dream’s only response to Sapnap and George asking where he got a third pokémon from the following morning was to laugh and smile fondly at the pokéball that contained his new friend? Well, that was just between Dream and his team.


End file.
